


Time Unrest had a Beating Heart

by Sailingmyships



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 5x13 spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingmyships/pseuds/Sailingmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's POV during/after Arthur's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Unrest had a Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written on ao3 and for Merlin. All mistakes are my own, un beta-d.

He could still feel him in his arms, he could feel the small quiver the armor gave every time Arthur shook while inhaling. He remembered the way Arthur's arm felt around his head while he muttered 'thank you'. He remembered the armor cease to shake and Arthur's arm drop. 

"Arthur" He could feel his tears dripping off his nose and onto the unnaturally pale pallor of Arthur's face. 

"Arthur!" He tried to rouse the still man, shaking violently at his shoulders. 

Merlin clutched his head gently to his chest and wept into Arthur's hair. There were still monsters to defeat and enemies to ward off and a kingdom to run, Arthur couldn't be gone. A kingdom needed their king. Merlin needed his king. 

Merlin didn't know how long he sat there with his shoulders shaking and tears running down his face and his friend in his arms. 

Friend, what an understatement to his and Arthur's relationship. They hadn't been friends, they'd been brothers. They'd been the missing piece to each others puzzle, the other side of the same coin. 

He looked down at Arthur's lifeless body. His tears were trailing down Arthur's cheeks and gathering in the hollow of Arthur's collarbone. Merlin brought his head down to rest in the crook of Arthur's neck and took a few shuddering breaths. A wave of hope overtook him as he got up and tried to carry Arthur to the lake. If he could just get him to the lake then maybe they'd be a way to save him. Maybe Arthur didn't really have to be gone.

~~~

Merlin collapsed under Arthur's weight. He was too goddamned heavy for Merlin to carry. He carefully lied Arthur down and began to chant whatever spell came into his mind. 

On the fifth spell he realized it wasn't going to work. Arthur is dead. Merlin sat in unwavering silence for what could have been minutes or hours. His perception on time seemed to have disappeared. 

Merlin got up and began to drag his Arthur to the lake, his body still shaking and tears still in his eyes.

Arthur is dead.


End file.
